Metal Contra As Nuvens A Sina de um Prisioneiro
by Lisa Black
Summary: Azkaban... Prisão no nome, inferno na realidade... Podese dizer o pior lugar onde um bruxo pode ser mandado... não digo para aqueles que merecem ali estar... mas sim para um ser inocente, dominado pela culpa e arrasado pela dor... Songfic.


_"Azkaban... Prisão no nome, inferno na realidade... Pode-se dizer o pior lugar onde um bruxo pode ser mandado... não digo para aqueles que merecem ali estar... mas sim para um ser inocente, dominado pela culpa e arrasado pela dor..."._

* * *

N/A: Bem, aqui temos minha primeira songfic publicada... E antes que eu me esqueça... A música é "Metal Contra As Nuvens" da Legião Urbana. Eu estava ouvindo CD esses dias e aí me veio a idéia... É sobre Sirius em Azkaban, não me matem! Eu também amo esse cachorro mais fiz ele sofrer um pouquinho ( minto, é mais que pouquinho) nessa fic... Posso dizer que não tem sangue... mas digo que tem algumas cenas de "fortinhas"... Bem, está avisado.

* * *

_**Capítulo Único – Metal Contra as Nuvens... A Sina de um Prisioneiro...**_

Sirius observava as escuras paredes de pedra da sua sela em Azkaban com um olhar vago... A quanto tempo estava ali? Um? Dois? Seis? Dez anos? Ele não sabia explicar... desistira de contar quando havia chegado o sexto mês... naquele inferno que insistem em chamar de prisão os dias percorriam iguais. Ele já não mais sabia quando era dia ou noite já que a atmosfera se tornava a cada ano mais densa e fria. Soltou um longo suspiro... a única coisa que lhe fazia consciente dos anos que já haviam se passado eram os cabelos crescidos, as mãos já encardidas pelo tempo e a barba por fazer. Fechou os olhos involuntariamente e os abriu logo em seguida... e com um olhar desesperado... sentiu o frio rotineiro tornar a invadi-lo.

_**"Não sou escravo de ninguém  
Ninguém senhor do meu domínio"**_

Rebeldia... uma das reações que a família Black abominava tanto quanto pessoas que não eram sangue-puro.

_"Num quarto fracamente iluminado um garoto de seus doze anos, pendurado por correntes no pulso que pendiam do teto, olhava significativamente para a porta fechada. Ele exibia o mesmo olhar febril e inconsciente que podia ser visto no homem que agora estava tendo essa lembrança..._

Passos ecoando pelo corredor eram cada vez mais nítidos, num misto de raiva e temor o corpo do garoto tremeu levemente, assim como o do prisioneiro na cela... A luz entra no recinto quando a porta se abre e Sirius sente a luz cega-lo. Ele pisca várias vezes e a silhueta do pai o olhando num misto de desprezo e raiva entra em foco.

-Depois de anos de ensinamentos você devia aprender a não me desrespeitar Sirius... – disse ele num tom frio e grosso.

Sirius apenas o encara com fúria, erguendo o olhar um pouco.

-E você devia aprender que eu não sou de seguir regras querido papai... – ele sorriu pelo canto dos lábios no que o prisioneiro na cela tremeu, demonstrando todo o temor sentido do garoto naquele momento ao ver o chicote na mão do pai.

Em silêncio o Sr Abelardo Black fecha a porta lentamente, Sirius fecha os olhos procurando forças... estava pendurado a dois dias sem comida e água... sentia a boca seca e o corpo enfraquecido. Reprimiu um gemido ao sentir a dor nas costas o invadir...

O garoto de doze anos começar a rir ao mesmo tempo em que o homem em Azkaban grita...

-Você deveria perceber que, apesar da desonra de ter sido selecionado para a Grifinória, ainda me deve respeito...

O pequeno torna a rir e... ao mesmo tempo em que ele pronuncia fracamente: " Como se eu tivesse medo de você!" entre fracos gemidos... o prisioneiro põe as mãos na cabeça e grita a plenos pulmões " ME DEIXA EM PAZ!".

Os gritos de dor de Sirius se juntam a dos outros prisioneiros... enquanto os dementadores se aproximavam mais e mais da sela, sugando a felicidade alheia impiedosamente.

_**"Sei o que devo defender  
****E por valor eu tenho  
E temo o que agora se desfaz."**_

Sirius deita no chão ofegante. Seu corpo estava trêmulo e a roupa estava grudada em seu corpo molhado devido ao suor frio... Ele fecha os olhos e suas pálpebras tremem.

-Merlim, eu não mereço ficar aqui... eu sou inocente... – ele balbucia lentamente.

Apesar de não ter forças para nada ele esmurra o chão reprimindo um soluço, deixando as lágrimas rolarem incontrolavelmente.

_" O garoto, sem mais forças para ficar de pé, cai de joelhos no chão quando o elfo o solta das correntes, sentia os cortes das chicotadas arderem e latejarem nas suas costas... ele começa a rastejar lentamente pelo corredor até o quarto._

Ferido e fraco demais para se erguer ele se deixa deitar no chão , reprimindo um soluço e deixando extravasar toda a dor e a raiva sentida no momento em que o pai o agredira.

Não sabe quanto tempo esteve assim, até que sente algo gelado sobre suas costas e aos poucos, sente a dor ser aliviada. O maroto vira o rosto fracamente, encontrando o rosto bondoso da prima manchado por lágrimas.

-O que ele fez com você dessa vez Sirius... – ela reprime um soluço acariciando os cabelos do primo de leve.

-Andy... – ele diz fracamente.

-Sirius, você não devia enfrenta-lo dessa forma! Ele esta acabando com você!

-Mas... Andy...

-Sirius, você sabe muito bem que eu também não sou a favor dos princípios que regem a família Black e nem por isso vivo andando em discussão aberta com meus pais... Entenda Sirius, isso só te traz dor... – ela reprime um novo soluço e depois acaricia o rosto do maroto. - ... e eu não gosto de te ver sofrer...

-Mas, Andy... cada vez mais eles ficam preconceituosos e... – ele reprimiu um soluço no que o homem deitado no chão da sela deixou uma nova lágrima escapar... – Até um ano atrás eu era 'querido' por eles! O que me faz ser diferente do Régulo por ser um Grifinório? Sei que eu nunca recebi o que eu posso chamar de carinho, mas, convivíamos pacificamente... é tão difícil para eles serem pessoas normais? Dar nem que saiba um mísero afeto ao seu filho? Eu sinto falta disso Andy... eu vejo o Tiago, o Remo e até o Pedro... eles são amados... – ele, juntamente com o prisioneiro permitem que as lágrimas rolem descontroladamente. – Será que é esse o motivo que faz mestiços, sangue-ruins , e adoradores de trouxas diferente de nós? Os Black? Seria essa a razão de tanto ódio e repugnância... inveja de não saber o que é amar alguém?

-Não sei Sirius, não sei... – ela passa a acariciar os cabelos do primo amavelmente no que ele solta um longo suspiro e, dominado pela dor e cansaço... entrega-se a um sono reconfortante".

A respiração ressonante de Sirius Black e, em seu rosto, embora pálido e manchado pelas lágrimas, encontrar-se uma expressão tranqüila, fazia-se perceber que o mesmo se entregara ao mesmo sono do garotinho que um dia fora...

_**"Viajamos sete léguas  
****Por entre abismos e florestas"**_

_"Quatro pares de pernas correm alucinadamente nos territórios da floresta proibida... um pouco ao longe e cada vez mais próximo, o som de cascos são ouvidos e eles se misturam ao de galhos quebrados e ao farfalhar de folhas que se moviam quando os marotos passavam por elas._

-Rápido... Pulem! – grita Tiago, que estava a frente da fuga dos rapazes.

Num baque surdo eles caem no chão, pulando uma falha no terreno, no segundo seguinte eles se levantam e recomeçam a corrida.

-O que vamos fazer? – Pedro indaga ofegante, mas mesmo assim correndo.

-Não sei... – diz Tiago desesperado.

-A árvore! – Sirius grita rapidamente.

Num impulso, três marotos sobem nos galhos de um carvalho numa agilidade incrível e Pedro, desesperado tenta fazer o mesmo, mas não consegue... Vendo o amigo em apuros Remo o ergue com um feitiço e o coloca em um galho mais alto, para logo depois alcançar um para ele.

-Centauros sobem em árvores? – Pedro pergunta tremendo, tanto por causa da altura, quanto por causa dessa possibilidade.

Os outros três prendem o riso.

-Que eu saiba não... – disse Sirius baixinho.

Murmúrios irados são ouvidos e a silhueta de uma dezena de centauros é observada pelos marotos dos altos galhos. Quando o som cascos irritados se afastou, tornando-se inaudível, um deles tornou a se manifestar:

-Quantas vezes eu falei que não era para chamar os centauros de 'Cavalinhos', 'Alasão' ou qualquer coisa do tipo? – disse Remo ainda ofegante. – Mesmo quatro anos depois eles ainda se lembram de você, Sirius! E agora, com dezesseis anos, não somos mais filhotes assim! Fora que você ainda perguntou se o loiro pintava o cabelo!

-O que eu posso fazer se eles não têm senso de humor?

Os outros três riram, no que Remo revirou os olhos.

-Foi uma boa corrida... – disse Tiago se recostando no tronco, enquanto passava a mão pelos cabelos distraído.

-E nós quase morremos! – disse Remo rouco, observando o maroto que estava num galho um pouco mais acima. – Merlim, não sei como ainda participo das loucuras de vocês... – ele revirou os olhos. – Eu, um monitor...

-... Me submetendo a isso! Burlando regras quando devia segui-las rigorosamente! – Tiago e Sirius interrompem Aluado, completando a frase rotineira do mesmo, terminando o feito com uma gargalhada.

-Remo, lembre-se que, antes de ser um monitor você é um maroto. – disse Sirius risonho. – Apesar de só nos trazer desgosto, manchando a nossa reputação com esse distintivo reluzindo no peito e um livro seguro no braço... – ele completou no que todos riram."

_**"Por Deus nunca me vi tão só  
É a própria fé o que destrói**_  
**_Estes são dias desleais."_**

Melhor amigo e mulher mortos... Um outro o julgando erroneamente... E o assassino solto...

Sirius fecha os punhos com força ao relembrar do passado em mais um dia qualquer que passava naquele inferno... e a culpa de tudo? Somente dele.

Sua inocência, sua ingenuidade, sua confiança... ambas contribuíram para sua desgraça. Uma nova lágrima de raiva escorre pelo seu rosto... Como podia um dia pensar que aquele imbecil podia ser confiável... Ele que, abertamente o jogava contra Remo, que em nada tinha em culpa disso... Fazendo intrigas, dando provas falsas de que Remo seria o traidor dos marotos, sendo que o mesmo era ele! Agora relembrando os fatos vira o quanto fora estúpido, tolo, ingênuo, imbecil... e caíra direitinho na armadilha preparada por Pettingrew.

Soltou um longo suspiro... Onde estaria a justiça Divina agora? Como ele, um ser inocente, foi condenado a esse inferno, sem ao menos ter tido um julgamento descente? Como Ele deixara pessoas tão boas sucumbirem dessa forma às forças maléficas que insistiam em dominar o mundo bruxo? E agora, como deixara o culpado vivo... gozando da liberdade que por direito era dele?

Os olhos dele brilhavam de fúria e um sentimento novo o dominava... vingança. Iria se vingar daquele idiota que o condenara a esse lugar, iria algum dia ter a honra de cometer o crime ao qual fora acusado...

O que será que levou Pedro Pettingrew a trair os amigos dessa forma? Amigos que sempre o ajudara, sempre o alegrara, sempre o acompanhara, e o consolara quando o pai dele havia morrido...

Onde estava aquele garoto tímido que o pedira para passar o suco durante o café da manhã?

Onde estava o garoto atrapalhado que certa vez derrubara o frasco da poção dele quando foi colocar o dele em cima da mesa, sobre o olhar inquisidor da professora?

Onde estava o garoto medroso que fora azarado por um Sonserino e salvo pelos outros três, iniciando assim, o que poderia ter sido uma grande amizade?

Imerso em seu sentimento de culpa em meio a dor que sentia, ele ouve uma palavra ecoar por entre as frias paredes da prisão.

-Poder...

Sirius se recosta na parede, fechando os olhos levemente.

_**"Sou metal, raio, relâmpago e trovão  
Sou metal, eu sou o ouro em seu brasão**_  
**_Sou metal, me sabe o sopro do dragão."_**

_"Sirius depositou as malas no hall da casa dos Potter com um sorriso no rosto, no minuto seguinte Tiago fecha a porta atrás dele._

-E aí Sirius, boa viagem? – disse ele num sorriso maroto, no que Sirius o encara com uma careta no rosto.

-Péssima,obrigado. Nunca mais ando de Noitebus em toda a minha vida...

Tiago riu e passou um braço por cima dos ombros do amigo.

-Seja bem-vindo a minha casa... agora também sua... A casa dos Potter! – disse ele risonho.

-Vou fingir que não conheço a casa, só para não tirar a sua alegria... – Sirius o encarou e os dois riram.

-Devia imaginar que essas gargalhadas espalhafatosas só poderiam ter vindo de vocês dois... – a Sra Potter sorriu, enquanto se aproximava dos dois marotos. – Ah, Sirius...

Ela o abraçou fortemente, no que Tiago cruzou os braços fingindo irritação.

-Hem hem... – ele pigarreou. – Você sabia que ainda tem um filho Sra Potter?

-Ah, tão ciumento meu filho... – ela rapidamente abraçou Tiago, ainda conservando Sirius do outro lado.

-Acho que você terá que dividir sua mãe por uns tempos Pontas...

-Sinto que não vou me acostumar com a idéia de dividir os carinhos e atenções da Sra Sarah Potter com outra pessoa".

Sirius sorriu saudoso, de vez em quando, os dementadores se afastaram um pouco e permitiram que esses pensamentos felizes o invadissem... Sarah, apesar de mãe de Tiago, lhe dava todo o carinho e atenção como se ele fosse seu verdadeiro filho.

Ele soltou um longo suspiro... Se pudesse voltar no tempo... naquela época eles não tinham preocupações, eram felizes... e acima de tudo, tinha os amigos com ele... e agora, os que sobraram, o odiavam profundamente, acusando-o de assassino. A face de Sirius se tornou mais sombria e ele percebeu que novos pensamentos que queria esquecer tornava a invadi-los.

_**"Reconheço meu pesar  
Quando tudo é traição**_  
**_O que venho encontrar_**  
**_É a virtude em outras mãos."_**

_"-Ora, ora... Se não é meu grande amigo Pedro... – Sirius sorriu friamente, no que Rabicho tremeu ligeiramente e se virou para ele._

-Traidor, assassino, cínico... – disse ele com a voz falsamente chorosa.

Sirius franziu o cenho e começou a rir.

-Traidor? Ah, sim... fui. Assassino? Talvez... mas tudo isso porque eu fiz a grande burrice de um dia ter confiado em você, seu rato asqueroso. – disse ele num murmúrio rouco, relembrando dos corpos pálidos e sem vida dos dois amigos e Harry em seus braços com o rostinho vermelho e banhado pelas lágrimas, e com a testa marcada com uma fina e vermelha cicatriz. – Você não esperava que seu Lorde sucumbisse não foi?

Pedro empalideceu levemente, no que Sirius apertou o punho da varinha com força... Almofadinhas tornou a rir ao sentir o medo que emanava dele.

-LÍLIAN E TIAGO, SIRIUS... COMO VOCÊ PÔDE! – disse ele no mesmo tom choroso.

Sirius deu uma gargalhada... o cinismo daquele inútil era tão imenso que chegava a achar graça... como um ser pode ser tão cara-de-pau?

-Foi maravilhoso para você entrega-los não foi, Pedro? – disse num murmúrio rouco, seus olhos brilhando de fúria. – Eu confiei em você, o Tiago confiou em você... convenceu a Lily a confiar em você... e você nos trai dessa maneira... o traidor aqui é você!

-MENTIRA, FOI VOCÊ QUE OS MATOU... – lagrimas falsas rolaram no rosto dele, enquanto ele esconde a varinha nas costas disfarçadamente... passando despercebido para um Sirius cego de raiva. – NÓS CONFIAVAMOS EM VOCÊ SIRIUS, E VOCÊ OS ENTREGOU!

-Ah, mas você vai pagar pelo que fez!

Sirius gira a varinha, mas antes que pudesse lançar qualquer feitiço, uma explosão se faz presente e o impacto o joga longe. Ele se levanta rapidamente e, entre a fumaça, ele vê a silhueta de Pedro diminuir até não mais enxerga-la.

Sirius, num misto de raiva e surpresa obteve no riso sua única reação à façanha 'heróica' do outro e riu ainda mais ao constatar que o imbecil deixara um pedaço asqueroso do dedo dele como lembrança... Mas, se as pessoas prestassem atenção, poderiam sentir que os risos que ele dava não eram de alegria... e sim, para disfarçar e ao mesmo tempo extravasar toda a dor e culpa que o maroto tinha dentro de si..."

_"A sela provisória foi fechada e cerca de três aurores a guardavam... Sirius olhava entediado para eles, mas por dentro estava desesperado... sabia muito bem o futuro que o aguardava. Sentiu o corpo se arrepiar ao lembrar desse nome... Azkaban. Soltou um longo suspiro, entreouvindo as conversas dos aurores._

-Coitada da Sra Pettigrew, esse aí... – ele apontou com o queixo para o Sirius. – Deixou apenas um dedo do que era Pedro Pettingrew... Soube que vai ser entregue juntamente com uma Ordem de Merlim.

Os olhos de Sirius brilharam de fúria.

-Quer dizer que o idiota'morre' e ainda recebe Ordem de Merlim?

Eles apenas o encaram com profunda repugnância.

-O Ministério está o maior caos... tiveram que tirar a memória de diversos trouxas que presenciaram a cena... treze mortos, sendo doze trouxas e um bruxo.

-Bem, se quiserem eu posso contar como foi... será que vocês podem me guardar em silêncio? Ou é um pouco difícil?".

_**"Minha terra, é a terra que é minha  
E sempre será minha terra**_  
**_Tem a lua, tem estrelas e sempre terá."_**

Sirius se levantou um pouco relutante... Na fria cela, o cheiro do mar se fazia presente em meio a toda a podridão da prisão. Sorriu fracamente ao inspira-lo, sentindo uma calma reconfortante invadi-lo. Ele olha para cima e avista a única fresta da parede da prisão, onde a luz fraca do luar passava a ilumina-lo... Ele segurou as grades que fecha essa fresta com os dedos um pouco trêmulos e, com um impulso, conseguiu olhar para o mundo lá fora através dela... As ondas iam e vinham lentamente nas águas ao longe... Tornou a sorrir fracamente ao sentir o vento bater em seu rosto e percebeu com um misto de saudade e preocupação a Lua Cheia brilhar no céu... onde estaria Remo Lupin agora?

_**"Quase acreditei na sua promessa**_  
_**E o que vejo é fome e destruição**_  
_**Perdi a minha sela e a minha espada**_  
_**Perdi o meu castelo e minha princesa.**_  
_**Quase acreditei, quase acreditei."**_

Soltou as grades da fresta soltando um longo suspiro, virou-se e recostou-se na parede e, com os olhos fechados deixou-se escorregar até o chão.

_"-O Pedro? – Lílian olhou para Sirius num misto de surpresa e desconfiança. – Mas, Sirius? Ele?_

-Pense bem Lily, vocês estarão mais seguros... Todos sabem que o Tiago vai me pôr como fiel, é a mim que eles vão perseguir, eu posso até morrer e comigo vai a informação de que o Pedro é o fiel, vocês estarão seguros!

-Lily, conversamos com o Rabicho e ele concordou... pense, não por nós, mas pelo Harry.

-Mas, Tiago... estava certo que seria o Sirius! Por que mudar agora?

-Confiamos no Pedro, Lily... – disse Sirius sério.

-Não imagino o Remo como sendo o traidor... me sentiria mais segura com ele a ser o fiel, ou você Sirius... mas, o Pedro?

-Lily, você diz isso porque nunca foi amiga do Pedro... é normal que tenha essa aflição. Mas, não se preocupe... tudo ficará bem no final... prometo."

-Tudo ficará bem no final... – Sirius dá um riso triste logo depois de repetir as palavras ditas por Tiago há tempos atrás.

"Se ele soubesse que uma semana depois morreria para proteger o Harry e a Lílian jamais teria dito aquelas palavras... Sim, tudo no final acabara bem... Voldemort parecia que enfim tinha sido derrotado..."

Sirius riu sem emoção... derrotado por uma simples criança... Afinal, aquele idiota tinha tido o que mereceu. Mas, diferente de muitos imaginavam, Sirius tinha plena certeza que Lord Voldemort um dia ainda daria as caras no mundo bruxo, e que estava enfraquecido demais para tentar qualquer coisa no momento.

De que adiantou então a morte de todas aquelas pessoas, se no final ele podia voltar? A vida era sempre assim? Para a alegria de uns precisam-se da tristeza de outros? Isso era justiça? Desconhecia essa palavra, deixara de acreditar nela quando se viu trancafiado nesse lugar horrível... Ter a alma dilacerada daquela maneira era o castigo mais terrível que alguém podia receber... ainda mais alguém inocente como ele...

Tudo perdido... ele já estava sem forças para lutar... desejava e ansiava pela única coisa que podia liberta-lo daquele eterno sofrimento... A morte.

_**"E, por honra, se existir verdade  
Existem os tolos e existe o ladrão"**_

Estava cansado de pensar... de lembrar de fatos passados. Apesar de algumas memórias o alegrarem, essa alegria não passava de pequenos instantes e ele tornava a sofrer... Dominado pela dor, pela saudade e sendo corrompido aos poucos pela culpa de ter entregado os amigos de bandeja para o inimigo... E, se existiam tolos no mundo, ele certamente era o maior de todos.

_"Sirius caminhava calmamente numa rua movimentada... seu instinto de auror o fazia segurar o punho da varinha no bolso direito e nesses tempos sombrios, quanto mais cautela melhor..._

'VIGILÂNCIA CONSTANTE'... Ele dá uma risada ao lembrar da frase proferida sempre por Alastor Moody... o auror que o treinara, assim como treinara Tiago.

-Certamente eu já ouvi mais 'Vigilância Constante' em três anos, do que 'Eu te odeio, Potter' em sete. – disse ele para si mesmo.

Com um sorriso ele se lembra dos amigos... Ainda se perguntava como foi que Tiago conseguira dobrar a ruivinha e conquistado finalmente o amor dela... Quem sabe ela não já o amava e não tinha consciência disso?

Ele pára na entrada do restaurante e, com um suspiro, abre a porta... Numa mesa mais afastada, um Pedro extremamente pálido o encarava.

-Merlim, temos um milagre... Pedro Pettingrew num restaurante sem tocar em um prato de comida?

O outro dá um fraco sorriso enquanto Sirius puxa uma cadeira e se senta de frente para ele.

-É o Remo...

Sirius franziu o cenho e encarou Pedro estranhamente.

-Como?

-Sirius, você não percebeu? Ele voltou estranho da viagem... Anda mais afastado de nós... Você viu a reação dele ao descobrir que Dumbledore sabia que havia um traidor entre os membros da Ordem?

-Mas eu também fiquei surpreso Rabicho, além de você!

-Pense Sirius... ele quase não fala mais com a gente, quase não nos visita... e o vemos de vez em quando na Ordem... ele tem medo de ser descoberto Sirius!

Sirius franziu o cenho e depois arregalou os olhos. Sim, só podia ser o Remo... Afinal, Remo era o único, além de Dumbledore e ele, que sabia da gravidez de Lílian... Nem mesmo Rabicho sabia... Como então Belatriz soube e instigara Tiago a se aliar a eles?Fazendo-o descobrir que a ruiva esperava um filho dele muito antes dela ter tido coragem de dar a noticia, temendo uma reação inesperada de Tiago? Afinal, por que tanto interesse em Tiago e Lílian?

-Acho que você tem toda a razão, Rabicho.

Se Sirius prestasse mais atenção, poderia ver um sorriso se formar no canto dos lábios do outro."

_**"E há quem se alimente do que é roubo.  
Vou guardar o meu tesouro**_  
**_Caso você esteja mentindo._**  
**_Olha o sopro do dragão..."_**

O que o levara a ter a idéia 'brilhante' de por Pettingrew como fiel do segredo? Agora ele sabia... Medo... ele tinha medo de falhar, medo de trair Tiago... Medo de entregar o endereço deles à Voldemort, num delírio de uma Crucio ou dominado pela Imperius... Sim, naquela breve semana em que os amigos ficaram escondidos ele fora perseguido como sendo a única presa cercada por milhares de predadores. Ele, como Rabicho, tinha se escondido... e, numa dessas torturas que sofrera ele temia também entregar Pedro, dizendo que passara a responsabilidade que seria sua para o amigo...

Como um simples fato pode mudar um rumo de toda a história? Uma decisão... apenas uma decisão errada, tendo como resultado o que agora ele tentava em vão esquecer...

Se tivesse sido o fiel, o destino teria sido diferente? Tiago e Lílian ainda estariam vivos? E Voldemort, o que estaria fazendo?

Por vezes, quando os dementadores permitiam, ele ficava a imaginar como seria a vida se ele tivesse sido o fiel...

"Certamente..." ele pensou com um sorriso. " O Harry seria a cópia de Tiago, e ele adoraria ensinar para ele todos os truques marotos que sabia... para o intenso desespero e aflição de Lílian".

E Harry? Deveria odia-lo com todas as forças por pensar que havia traído seus pais... o que de certa forma não era de todo mentira.

Suspirou profundamente... Por que não esquecia? Por que não podia sofrer sozinho, com as lembranças terríveis de um passado sombrio?

Seu corpo tremeu violentamente e, num misto de terror, ele percebeu que os dementadores voltavam a se aproximar da sua cela.

_"-Como ousa me desobedecer dessa maneira, Andrômeda?_

O garoto de doze anos abre os olhos rapidamente, enquanto o rapaz na sela deixa-se deitar no chão. Quando o pequeno Sirius olha para trás ele avista a prima com o rosto vermelho e lágrimas nos olhos, com os cabelos desgrenhados e alisando a face esquerda enquanto estava sentada no chão.

-Como você ousa desobedecer a ordem de seu tio e me desonrar dessa maneira? O Sirius... – ele cuspiu o nome do garoto rapidamente. – deve aprender a respeita-lo e aprender isso com a dor. Você NÃO deve ajuda-lo.

-Mas, pai... Você não viu o estado que o tio Abelardo o deixou... ele estava quase morrendo de dor!

Sirius rastejou até a entrada do quarto à frente.

-Pois que morresse, esse garoto é a desonra da família, assim como você esta sendo para mim agora.

-Fui eu que pedi... – disse ele ofegante por causa da dor.

-Sirius... – a morena enxugou os olhos rapidamente.

O Tio olhou para o sobrinho deitado no chão com extremo desprezo. Ele sorriu cinicamente enquanto o garoto sentava no chão.

-Não adianta protege-la... ela me desobedeceu, e pagará pelo erro.

-Andy...

A garota sorriu fracamente quando o pai a puxou pelos cabelos, começando a leva-la para fora do quarto.

-Vai ficar tudo bem Sirius... não se culpe.

Minutos depois gritos de dor são ouvidos pela casa... e com lágrimas nos olhos o maroto ouve o sofrimento da prima sem poder fazer nada...

O homem na sela grita ao mesmo tempo que o garoto que deixou-se deitar no chão... e ambos diziam a mesma coisa... " NÃO AGUENTO MAIS SUPORTAR ISSO!".

_**"É a verdade que assombra  
O descaso que condena**_  
**_A estupidez o que destrói_**  
**_Eu vejo tudo o que se foi_**  
**_E o que não existe mais."_**

Sirius sentiu as lágrimas cega-lo e por um segundo ficou consciente, antes de uma nova lembrança invadi-lo.

_"Sirius acelerou a moto com um aperto no peito... havia algo de errado naquilo tudo... onde estaria Pedro? Ele não estava na casa da mãe, muito menos no esconderijo em que ficara na última semana... Num gesto rápido ele trocou a marcha da moto, acelerando-a rapidamente. Uma atmosfera densa envolvia a entrada de Godric's Hollow... Sirius diminuiu a velocidade com lagrimas nos olhos ao avistar a casa dos amigos destruída... Ele não queria acreditar naquilo, não podia... fechou os olhos quando parou a moto, aquilo tinha que ser um pesadelo, um terrível pesadelo. Rezou internamente para abrir os olhos e acordar na sua cama, talvez caindo dela, ou num pulo de susto e se fez molhado de suor. Mas sabia que isso tudo era real, muito real. Ele desceu da moto e a largou de qualquer maneira... e, quando se aproximou da casa, uma silhueta gigantesca se fez presente, observando a casa._

-Hagrid?

O gigante o encara, com um olhar terno.

-Eles... – Sirius abaixa o olhar, um pouco pálido.

-Sinto muito Sirius... – ele sente a mão do gigante pousar sobre o seu ombro. – Eles, eles... Tiago e Lílian... eles não sobreviveram...

-E Harry? – disse ele tentando conter a dor e o desespero que o invadia...

-Ele sobreviveu... Parece que algo nele destruiu você-sabe-quem... apesar de tudo, teremos dias de paz...

Sirius soltou um longo suspiro... Harry, seu afilhado... o último dos Potter... tudo culpa dele.

-Me dá o Harry, Hagrid. Sou o padrinho dele, eu vou cuidar dele.

-Lamento Sirius, estou seguindo ordens de Dumbledore... ele vai ser levado para a casa dos tios.

Sirius olhou surpreso para Hagrid.

-Aqueles trouxas? Mas... – num suspiro ele interrompe o que ia dizer... Claro, Dumbledore pensava que ele era o fiel... Certo de que pensava que ele era um traidor... Um maldito Black, que, apesar de anos, não negou o sangue que tinha, se aliando a Voldemort em busca de poder... – Posso segura-lo uma última vez? Ou só vê-lo... – completou ao ver o olhar estranho que o gigante lhe lançara.

Hagrid ajeitou Harry nos braços e se inclinou um pouco para mostra-lo para Sirius. Ele tirou o manto que cobria o rosto da criança e percebeu que o mesmo estava manchado pelas lágrimas que ainda caiam, e na testa, uma cicatriz fina e vermelha estava presente.

Ele alisou o rosto do garoto de leve e beijou a testa dele.

-Leve a moto, Hagrid... – disse ele com a voz rouca, voltando seu olhar para a casa e fechando os punhos com raiva.

-Mas, Sirius você...

-Não preciso mais dela... não para o que pretendo fazer.

Ele mal ouviu a moto roncar enquanto Hagrid a acionou... ele se aproximou da casa aos destroçada e deixou-se cair de joelhos na entrada.

Abraçados, na entrada da casa, encontravam-se Tiago e Lílian... O primeiro com uma expressão determinada e a segunda um pouco serena. Sirius soube de imediato que Hagrid quem havia feito isso.

Ajoelhado ali, ele aperta o pano da calça deixando escapar um soluço...

-Juro que eu vou vingar vocês... – disse ele com os olhos marejados e, ao mesmo tempo brilhando de fúria."

_**"Tenho os sentidos já dormentes  
O corpo quer, a alma entende."**_

Sirius sentia o corpo todo tremer fortemente... de todas as lembranças terríveis a serem revividas, a mais terrível de todas era, com certeza, a morte dos amigos... Pois nela, além de toda a dor sentida pela perda, havia uma que ele teria que conviver até o fim de seus dias... a culpa.

-Deus, eu não agüento mais viver assim... por que eu não morro logo de uma vez? Por que me condena a esse inferno e sofrimento diário? Acha que eu já não sofri o bastante para uma vida inteira?

Ele sentiu os sentidos o deixar aos poucos... e, cercado da escuridão em que se encontrava... conseguiu enfim um pouco de conforto... Seria isso morrer? Ele sorriu fracamente ao pensar que sim. Mas, quando se moveu levemente, as dores no corpo o faziam perceber que ainda estava ligado a ele.

Ele abriu os olhos e sentiu as lágrimas cega-lo novamente.

-Eu sou inocente...

_**"Esta é a Terra de Ninguém  
Sei que devo resistir**_  
**_Eu quero a espada em minhas mãos..."_**

Sirius estava recostado novamente na parede e, diferente de tempos atrás... ele não sabia dizer se dias ou anos... ele tinha uma expressão entediada no rosto. Ele cruzou os braços e levantou a cabeça.

-Por onde anda aquele rato maldito agora?

Os tempos passados naquele lugar o fez perceber que não devia se deixar dominar... cada dia que se passava ele se mantinha consciente e aprendera a se transformar em animago amenizava a dor, quando a mesma se tornava mais que insuportável... e o principal, ele não podia morrer, afinal, era o único que sabia que Pedro Pettingrew estava vivo... Provavelmente escondido em esgotos fedidos ou em qualquer outro lugar...

Ele ouve passos ecoarem pelo chão de pedra e olha instintivamente em direção ao corredor com o cenho franzido. "Não poderia ser um prisioneiro... afinal, ele não entraria com tanta classe assim... e, os dementadores não se afastariam dessa forma".

Um homem com terno de risca de giz e com um chapéu coco se aproximava da sua sela... Ele andava lentamente, observando cada prisioneiro... Até que chegou a sua cela.

-E aqui temos Sirius Black... – disse ele baixinho, parando por uns momentos para vê-lo.

_**"Sou metal... raio, relâmpago e trovão  
Sou metal... eu sou o ouro em seu brasão**_  
**_Sou metal... me sabe o sopro do dragão."_**

Sirius levantou o olhar e o encarou com uma sobrancelha levantada...

-Bem, se não fiquei maluco ainda... esse é o meu nome.

Cornélio Fudge ficou pálido um instante, no que Sirius quase riu.

-Ora, ora... finalmente uma inspeção, não é? Já não era sem tempo...

Sirius se levantou, no que o Ministro deu um pulo no lugar, Sirius gargalhou.

-Eu não mordo, sabia? – ele sorriu pelo canto dos lábios... "Não na forma humana" ele completou em pensamento e quase riu dele. Sentia-se melhor sem aqueles mantos idiotas a suga-lo que nem parasitas.

-Mas...

-Em que ano estamos? Sabe, eu desiste de contar quando estava no sexto mês. – ele se aproximou um pouco mais, no que Cornélio deu um passo para trás.

-1993... – disse ele rouco.

-93? – Sirius franziu o cenho... Doze anos, certamente Harry estaria com treze agora... Por um momento sentiu-se tentado a perguntar como estava o afilhado, mas duvidava seriamente que obtivesse alguma informação. Sirius sorriu fracamente, o garoto devia estar muito parecido com Tiago agora... apesar de ter os brilhantes e doces olhos de Lílian.

-Sim... Mas vo...

-Hey... isso aí é um jornal? – disse ele apontando para a mão do Ministro.

-Bem...

-Você já acabou de ler?

-Er...

-Sabe, eu sinto falta das palavras cruzadas...

-Hum...

-E então? – ele sorriu fracamente.

-Ah, certo... – ele estendeu o jornal para Sirius com as mãos um pouco trêmulas e ele o pegou.

-Ah, valeu!

Ele começou a folhear o jornal rapidamente, no que Cornélio seguiu sua inspeção totalmente pálido.

Os olhos de Sirius brilharam de fúria ao ver o rato com um dedo faltando no ombro de um garoto na foto da primeira página.

Correu os olhos pela reportagem, e obteve a informação que mais temia...

-Ele está em Hogwarts... Com Harry.

_**"Não me entrego sem lutar  
Tenho ainda coração**_  
**_Não aprendi a me render_**  
**_Que caia o inimigo, então."_**

Sirius mais uma vez deixou-se dominar pelo poder dos dementadores... Ele se ajoelhou no chão, sentindo a respiração ofegante enquanto deixava o jornal cair no chão.

_"-Crucio! – o jovem começar a se contorcer no chão, enquanto o homem da cela grita de dor._

Belatriz interrompe o feitiço com um sorriso frio em seu rosto.

-Ora, vamos priminho... onde está os Potter?

-Vá... pro... inferno. – disse ele ofegante, encarando a prima com um profundo ódio.

-Tsc, tsc... não tornem as coisas mais difíceis Sirius... Imperius!

Uma felicidade reconfortante invadiu o corpo do maroto, enquanto o mesmo sentia a dor da maldição Cruciatus desaparecer...

'Onde estão Lílian e Tiago... Eu quero o endereço, apenas o endereço'... Sirius sorriu fracamente, mesmo que soubesse não daria... para quê daria?

'Vamos Sirius, diga Sirius... não seja tão mal com sua prima querida...'

Prima querida? Ah, essa foi boa... retrucou uma vozinha dentro da sua cabeça.

-EU... NÃO... VOU... FALAR!

Belatriz reprime um grito de raiva.

-Crucio!

Sirius torna a sentir a dor cortante e insuportável da Maldição, enquanto ele se esforça para encarar a prima.

-Vou tentar pela última vez... – disse ela controlando a raiva e rompendo o feitiço. – Onde estão Tiago e Lílian Potter?

Sirius riu apesar da dor.

-Você acha mesmo que eu irei contar querida prima? – disse ele ofegante.

-Avada... – disse ela com raiva e ele viu uma névoa verde começar a sair da varinha da Lestrange.

-Vamos, vá em frente... Seu mestre ficaria decepcionado ao descobrir que você matou o único que sabe onde estão os Potter.

Ela bufou de raiva.

-Teremos uma surpresinha para você, Sirius... e veremos quanto tempo irá agüentar ficar calado..."

Sirius apoiou as mãos no chão frio e viu as gotas de suor molharem os pisos de pedra. Tanto esforço, tanta determinação, tento fingimento para, três dias depois, os amigos jazerem mortos por uma traição... Agora, doze anos depois ele sabia que tinha sim a força necessária para resistir a todas as torturas, e muito menos morreria... não enquanto não dissesse onde dos amigos estavam escondidos... Não podiam exagerar com a Crucio, muito menos com a Imperius... pois, assim como a morte, a loucura o faria se calar para sempre... Novas lágrimas caíram de seus olhos e ele passou as mãos pelos cabelos sujos num gesto nervoso... Por que não ficara com todo o fardo? E, mesmo se ele não fosse um traidor, aquele rato asqueroso era medroso demais para uma informação tão importante quanto essa... poderia dar com a línguas rapidamente na primeira Cruciatus que receberia.

Dumbledore queria ser o fiel... mas Tiago e Lílian não aceitaram o pedido... O velho bruxo tinha fardos demais para ter que suportar mais um... Talvez, se ele ou o ex-diretor fosse o fiel, tudo teria sido diferente...

Sirius não gostava de pensar no passado, pois ele o fazia sofrer, o fazia se arrepender por coisas que devia ter feito... se pudesse voltar no tempo, teria plena certeza de que faria tudo diferente...

Fechando os olhos levemente e soltando um longo suspiro... o prisioneiro dera lugar a um cachorro negro... Ele, assim como o homem, exibia o mesmo semblante triste e olhar brilhante e determinado...

Almofadinhas sentiu a influência dos dementadores diminuírem sobre ele... Ele se deitou e repousou a cabeça em cima das patas dianteiras cruzadas.

"Eu tenho que sair daqui... eu preciso sair daqui... Sou o único que sei que aquele verme está vivo... eu não sei se Voldemort deu as caras, mas certamente, se aquele rato souber que ele está começando a se reerguer... certamente o matará... ou melhor, entregará o último do Potter para ele pessoalmente..."

**_"Tudo passa, tudo passará...  
Tudo passa, tudo passará..._**  
**_Tudo passa, tudo passará..."_**

Sirius é despertado pelo som de uma porta se abrindo... ele se levanta rapidamente, uma idéia surgindo em sua cabeça... Aquela era sua chance...

Ele rapidamente começa a correr, e sente os dementadores o seguirem com o "olhar", mas não deslizaram para perto deles... Tentava não pensar na excitação que começava a ocupa-lo... a idéia de estar conseguindo fugir daquele inferno fazia uma chama de felicidade aquecer seu peito... sentiu-se abater por alguns minutos e tropeça nas próprias patas, caindo no chão.

"Cachorro idiota..." ele rosna xingando a si mesmo irritado. "Pense em outra coisa seu imbecil" ele abre os olhos lentamente, enxergando uma das grades que separa os inúmeros pavilhões da imensa prisão.

"Você finalmente poderá mata-lo, e o fará pagar por todo o sofrimento que ele fez você passar" ele pensa e tomado por uma nova força, se levanta.

Ele fecha os olhos e solta um suspiro.

"Será que eu passo por essas benditas grades?" ele olha para os lados e vê os vultos parados nos corredores, enquanto ouvia gritos de alguns prisioneiros.

Ele desata a correr e rapidamente passa pelas grades... ele solta uma latido feliz e continua a correr pelos pavilhões...Ele não sabia para onde ia... pois, no dia que chegara na ilha, foi levado por três dementadores e as lembranças foram tão fortes que ele mal viu para onde estava sendo levado... Mas, ele percebe entusiasmado que, a cada pavilhão que passava, sentia-se mais forte, sinal esse que, com certeza, indicava que ele estava a cada minuto mais próximo da saída.

Ele estreita os olhos ao se deparar com o enorme portão que separa a entrada da prisão da praia... sem pensar duas vezes ele passa correndo por ele e sente a areia fofa sobre suas patas.

Ele dá uma última olhada na prisão, antes de dar uma última corrida e se jogar na água gelada... Não sabia que caminho seguir... apenas deixou-se levar pelos instintos... sentindo-se fortalecido com a idéia de que finalmente estaria livre de Azkaban... se tornar um foragido era o de menos agora...

**_"E nossa história não estará  
Pelo avesso, assim, sem final feliz._**  
**_Teremos coisas bonitas pra contar."_**

O cachorro abre os olhos lentamente sentindo a areia sobre o seu rosto... Ele levanta a cabeça e vê ao longe as ruas da velha Londres... e, se o mesmo estivesse na forma humana muitos podiam ver o antigo sorriso maroto que ele agora exibia... Ele se levanta levemente e começa a correr, em seu peito uma chama de felicidade se ascendia... Ele finalmente voltara a saber o significado da tão sonhada e ansiada Liberdade...

_**"E até lá, vamos viver  
Temos muito ainda por fazer**_  
**_Não olhe pra trás_**  
**_Apenas começamos._**  
**_O mundo começa agora... ah ah ah ah..._**  
**_Apenas começamos."_**

* * *

N/A: E aqui termino mais umas maluquices da minha já maluca mente... Espero que tenham gostado. E comentem... please... façam uma autora feliz!


End file.
